Suspicious Partner
Details *'Title:' 수상한 파트너 / Susanghan Pateuneo *'Previously known as:' 이 여자를 조심하세요 / I Yeojareul Josimhanseyo / Watch Out For This Woman / Beware This Woman / Suspicious Romance *'Also known as:' Love in Trouble *'Tagline:' Suprisingly amazing, crazily loving *'Genre:' Romance, comedy, legal, crime *'Episodes:' 40 (two episodes back-to-back) *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2017-May-10 to 2017-Jul-13 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtracks:' Suspicious Partner OST Synopsis Noh Ji Wook (Ji Chang Wook), Not only is handsome, hardheaded but also clever. What everybody else doesn't know is that he was a prosecutor in the Central District Attorney's Office who ends up changing careers and becomes a private attorney. He harbors a deep trauma from a childhood incident involving his parents and his first love. Eun Bong Hee (Nam Ji Hyun) was a talented athlete in her youth, she now works as an assistant prosecutor and wants to become a lawyer. She is confident, tenacious and strong. she starts working under Ji Wook in an important case, that puts both of them in danger. They end up being the target of an amnesiac murderer, now, without time to lose they need to work harder to catch the amnesiac murderer and in the meantime a relationship blossoms between them. ;More previews / titles for each episode Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/NzoWhdLa84c User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Ji Chang Wook as Noh Ji Wook (31, prosecutor) **Oh Han Kyul as child Ji Wook **Son Sang Yun (손상연) as teen Ji Wook *Nam Ji Hyun as Eun Bong Hee (27, lawyer) **Choi Myung Bin (최명빈) as young Bong Hee *Choi Tae Joon as Ji Eun Hyuk (31, lawyer) **Kwon Bin (권빈) as young Eun Hyuk *Kwon Nara as Cha Yoo Jung (31, prosecutor) **Ryu Han Bi as young Yoo Jung ;People around Noh Ji Wook *Lee Duk Hwa as Byun Young Hee (62, Young Suk's friend) *Nam Ki Ae as Hong Bok Ja (58, Ji Wook's mother) *Kim Hong Pa as Jang Moo Young (62, Chief of Prosecutor) *Jang Hyuk Jin as Bang Eun Ho (46, Ji Wook's friend) *Jo Seung Yun as Noh Young Suk (37, Ji Wook's late father) ;People around Eun Bong Hee *Yoon Bok In as Park Young Soon (56, Bong Hee's mother) *Dong Ha as Jung Hyun Soo (Bong Hee's client/courier service worker) *Lee Do Yup as Eun Man Soo (Bong Hee's late father) ;People from Judicial Training Institute *Kim Ye Won as Na Ji Hae (29, Bong Hee's rival) *Heo Joon Suk as Woo Hee Kyu (33) *Shim Eun Woo (심은우) as Hong Cha Eun (30) *Hwang Chan Sung as Jang Hee Joon (28, Bong Hee's ex-boyfriend/Moo Young's son) ;Extended Cast *Jin Joo Hyung as Go Chan Ho (forensic officer) *Choi Hong Il (최홍일) as vice-chief of prosecutor *Kim Gi Nam (김기남) as Yoo Jung's superior *Jang Won Young as pervert guy from subway *Park Gyu Young as Park So Young (the woman whom Hyun Soo loved) *Kim Ye Joon as Kim Jae Hong (the child who witnessed the murder, ep 32~36) ;More Extended Cast & Guests Production Credits *'Production Company:' The Story Works *'Production Planner:' Park Young Soo *'Executive Producer:' Lee Seul Gi (이슬기) *'Producers:' Lee Sung Hoon (이성훈), Lee Ok Kyu (이옥규) *'Directors:' Park Sun Ho (박선호), Jung Dong Yoon *'Assistant Directors:' Ham Joon Ho (함준호), Kim Jae Hong (김재홍) *'Music:' Nam Hye Seung (남혜승) *'Screenwriter:' Kwon Ki Young ;More Production Crew Episode Ratings *''See Suspicious Partner/Episode Ratings'' Recognitions *'2017 SBS Drama Awards:' Female Excellence in Acting (Wed-Thurs Drama) (Nam Ji Hyun) Notes *Actress Lee Sung Kyung and Han Ji Min were initially offered the role before Nam Ji Hyun being finalized as the female lead. *Nam Ji Hyun and Ji Chang Wook had previously starred in drama Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) but never met on scene when filming the drama. *The first script reading took place on April 4, 2017. *Each night's broadcast is divided into two 30 minute episodes with a commercial break in between and ends with a short scene of "epilogue". *This is the first SBS drama to have new advertising format called "premium commercials" for Wed & Thu airing timeslot. *This is Ji Chang Wook's last project before enlisting in the military on 14th August 2017. *Last day of filming completed on 13th July 2017 at 6am. External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia *News (1, 2, 3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:SBS Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Legal Category:Crime